<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want to Count the Stars with You by bigfeetbiggersocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685720">I Want to Count the Stars with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfeetbiggersocks/pseuds/bigfeetbiggersocks'>bigfeetbiggersocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Star Gazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfeetbiggersocks/pseuds/bigfeetbiggersocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Star winks at him, smiling. He laughs and reaches his hand out to her. She grabs it, pulling him up onto the last branch. </p><p>He sits down, wedging himself between Star and the tree's trunk. </p><p>"So what'd you wanna show me up here?" </p><p>Star takes his hand and shifts her weight so that they're pressed closer together. She lifts their joined hands up towards the sky and points at a cluster of stars off in the distance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Emerson/Star (Lost Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want to Count the Stars with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure we're both gonna fit up there?" </p><p>Michael looks almost small from where he's standing at the base of the tree, his head tilted upwards in order for his eyes to even meet Star's.</p><p>"Yeah, your butt isn't that big yet." Star laughs and leans down slightly, pointing to the series of branches below her. "Just use those like a staircase. And try not to fall."</p><p>Michael rolls his eyes and smirks, then grabs the first branch. "Oh thanks, that's real helpful." He hoists himself up, swinging his legs over until his feet are placed firmly on the branch. </p><p>Star giggles above him. "You can figure it out. You're smart enough."</p><p>Michael climbs onto the next two branches. "Am I?" He has to jump a little to reach the fourth one. </p><p>"We're about to find out." Star winks at him, smiling. He laughs and reaches his hand out to her. She grabs it, pulling him up onto the last branch. </p><p>He sits down, wedging himself between Star and the tree's trunk. </p><p>"So what'd you wanna show me up here?" </p><p>Star takes his hand and shifts her weight so that they're pressed closer together. She lifts their joined hands up towards the sky and points at a cluster of stars off in the distance. </p><p>"You see that?" He nods. "That's Orion. If you look right here-" She makes an "c" shaped motion in the air, tracing six of the stars. "That's his bow. And here-" She moves over the left, gesturing to a line of stars. "That's his belt. It's what most people use to find him." </p><p>She lowers their hands, resting them on her thigh, their fingers still interlocked. </p><p>She glances over towards Michael, whose gaze is still glued intently to the constellation above them. His eyes are open wide and his mouth is slightly agape. </p><p>"This is really beautiful, Star. How'd you know about this place? You can't see any of this from the rest of the city." </p><p>She gives his hand a gentle squeeze and drops her head so that it's resting on his shoulder. </p><p>"I used to come out here while the others were out well, you know." She pauses and looks back towards the sky. "Sometimes I'd take Laddie with me. He liked guessing what shapes the constellations were supposed to be."</p><p>"What'd he say this one looked like?" He points to Orion again with his free hand. </p><p>Star takes a moment to reply and lifts their hands up again. </p><p>"He said it reminded him of a sword." She points at the lowest part of the constellation. "This is the hilt." She moves their hands slightly higher. "And this is the blade." </p><p>Michael begins to him beside her and she returns their hands to her thigh. </p><p>"Are there any other constellations up here right now?" he asks, his eyes already drifting back to the sky. </p><p>"Oh, yeah. There's plenty up there. And even if there wasn't, you could always make your own." She leans forward and gestures to all of the stars above them with her free hand. "They're just stars, Michael; They can look like anything you want them to."</p><p>Michael continues to hum, searching for a cluster of lights arranged in even a somewhat familiar shape. He seems to find one, because he stops humming and uses their joined hands to point to a collection of stars to their left, just as Star had done before. </p><p>"I think that one looks kind of like Nanook."</p><p>Star laughs. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah. See, that's his tail." He makes a swooping motion with their hands, tracing the upward curve of a dog's tail in the space around them. "And it connects to his body here. He's standing up." He drags their hands across a thick line of stars that tilts upwards at the end, likely making the dog's head. </p><p>"I can see that." She shifts back in her seat, bringing her head to rest on Michael's shoulder again. He drops his head so that it rests on top of hers, eventually resuming his humming from before. </p><p>They stay like that for a while, curled around each other like vines around a tree, Star whispering facts about the constellations into his ear. It's warm and comfortable, and it doesn't take very long for Michael's eyelids to grow heavy. His body grows tired as well, and he leans into the tree, using the trunk of it as support. Star follows him, the two of them drifting off into an easy sleep. </p><p>They wake up the next morning with cramped necks and aching backs, but neither of them mind. It's still one of the best rests they've had in a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys :) ik this is pretty short but its something I wanted to write and I thought it would be pretty fun n pretty sweet. I hope yall like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>